Koneko's Lost Memories
by lover's-death
Summary: a little girl from the future comes back to the present and shakes up the lives of the mews and aliens. KishXIchigo, TartXPudding, PaiXZakuro, LettuceXRyou, MarkXhimself
1. Chapter 1

Kish :So what's is this story about Nina

Ichingo: Looks At Nina Suspiciously yea what is it about

Nina:Giggles Innocentlynothing that concerns you

Mark Appears

Mark :Hi everyone

Nina Jumps On Mark And Cuts His Throat

Kishhu and Ichingo grab Nina

Ichingo:Isent he part of the story to you cant kill him right now and how dare you kill him bring him back right NOW!

Nina Sighs Fine ?uses pencile and makes him alive

Mark:I am Alive!o and you biatch why did you do that

Nina: Kish will you be a dear and put Mark in a cage

Kish: My Pleasuregrabs Mark and Throws Him In A Cage

Nina Hits Mark With a Fish

Nina: Now that I got that out a my system kish do the disclaimer

Kish:No

Nina: Do it or I will lock you up with Mark and turn mark gay!

Kish!ok ok

Kish: Nina does not own tokyo mew mew or mew mew power cause if she did then she would fry Mark in a Boiling Pot Of Cockroach Stew XD

Ichingo looks at him wide eyes

Nina: Ok then all my lovely readers lets beign with the story:P don't be confused

Chapter 1:Time Machine (7 years in the future;2012...)

It was a clear and sunny day as Koneko was doing her homework. She sighs as she looks at the mound of stuff in front of her then gets up and looks in a mirror. She Wasn't pretty in her mind but to other people she guess she was. She had forest green hair that was put up in pigtail with pink ribbons. Her bright pink eyes looked at her pale reflection with a sigh. Daddy had always told her that she looked like her mother in the post cards he sent her. See he is to busy to take care of me and I know I can take care of myself even though I am only 7. So when ever he told me I looked like mommy I had to take his word for it. See my mommy died when I was born and no not when she gave birth to me either. From what I heard she was murdered and when I was first born she gave me these pink ribbons that used to be hers before she got murdered by some psycho creep. Weird how when you think of something bad something good comes along cause right when she started thinking about wanting to see her mother a knock was coming from the door. Koneko heard a boy shouting "Koneko get your butt to this door right now its important!".She opened the door and sure enough it was the hyper active boy JJ. "What do you want JJ?" asked Koneko. "You wont believe it look what Kumiko made quick follow me!" Shouted 8 year old JJ as he dragged Koneko to Kumiko's lab. To some people it may be strange that a 7 ½ year old girl would have lab but not to us because Kumiko was super smart. When we got to her lab we say Kumiko standing in front of a weird machine looking proud of herself. "What is that?" asked Koneko questionably. "It's a time machine you idiot" said JJ. Probably trying to sound smarter than he was. Koneko stared wide eyed at the Time Machine. "And guess what Koneko" Said Kumiko,"You get to try it out cause we know you have been wanting so see your mother."Koneko stared suspiciously at the machine then. "Is it safe..." "Of course!" Said Kumiko. Then JJ and Kumiko dragged Kumiko to the machine and put her in it. Koneko looked around nervously as she sat in the time machine. JJ was waving at her his brownish blonde hair bouncing about. Kumiko was tying furiously at the keyboard then told koneko without looking up "and remember koneko no matter what happening don't try to save your mother ok we don't know what will happen and you are being sent 7 years in the past."(note: that is in 2005 for you slow people) At that moment the time machine was working and right before Koneko got sent in the past she thought it would be obvious that either way she was gonna save her mother no matter what happened.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina:D so what did you think

Ichingo: pouts I wasnt even in this chapter

Kish: me either

Kish and Iching

start to stage a revolte

Nina:roles her eyes don't worry you two will be in the story laterz tosses a peice of raw meat to Mark

Kish:so who is Koneko

Nina: You will find out heheheh Please REVIEW THERE WILL BE MORE LATER O AND THIS IS A kisshuXichingo story as well as a tartXpudding and ZakoraXPai stuff in here plus more if I did not meition it and don't worry the story will get better :P PLEASE REVIEW!o an btw I wont be able to make a new chapter until saturdday so ttfn nd sry for the spelling :P


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: So people, just to let you know, I am Nina's twin sister and I'll be writing the story too.

Inchingo: Oh great not another one.

Anna: (suspiciously) Another what?

Ryou: (scanning her up and down) Hi Anna

Kish: so what are you going to add?

Ichingo: Will I finally be in it?

Anna: (laughing evilly) Maybe. Pudding will you the disclaimer for me?

Pudding: sure

Pudding: Anna and Nina so not own tokyo mew mew or mew mew power cause if hey did they would torture Mark until he finally turned gay

Ichingo: HEY! That's not nice!

Anna: I know. Let's start the story.

Koneko has gone back in time 

'Where am I' Koneko wondered. The last thing she remembered was a bright light being covered by darkness. She could barely remember her own name. " Hey, are you okay?" she heard someone call. A school girl with red hair ran up to her. " I don't know," Koneko replied. She guessed she was okay because she feel hurt. " So anyway, I'm Ichingo," the school girl said. " I think my name's Koneko, I'm not sure. I've somehow lost my memory," Koneko said. " Well, do you remember where you live?" Ichingo asked rather worried because here was a little girl no more than 7 lost in the middle of Tokyo. Koneko replied with certainty, " I know I don't live around here." " Okay then you will go home with me until we can figure out where you come from." The little girl nodded. She didn't have any where else to go so why not. Ichingo had been on he way to the train station to meet Mark but he would understand. This little girl needed help.

Back in the future

JJ said, " What so you mean something went wrong?" "Oh god. Just as Koneko was transported, the machine malfunctioned." Kumiko said with shame and terror. JJ yelled, panicking, " Kumiko what have we done?" Kumiko says " Calm down. When I get it fixed I will have to send you back to check on her."

2005

As Ichingo and Koneko are walking back to Inchingo's house they hear a blast from behind. " Oh my Kitten, have you found a new friend?" calls Kisshu's voice. Ichigo shouts back, " Go way Kish I have more important things to do now." Right then Koneko turned around to face Kish. Her eyes went wide when she saw the hair the exact shade of forrest green as her own. And the familiar smirk she saw on her own face quite often in the mirror. Koneko said barely above a whisper, " I know you! You're….." She faints before she can finish the sentence.

Anna: So guys and girls, so you like it?

Kish: (confused) Who am I?

Nina: (sarcastically) you are Kisshu the alien.

Kish: You Know What I mean.

Anna: heheheh….you will just have to wait.

Zakuro: I'll bet I know. He's ….( she walks over and whispers something to Anna)

Anna: Yes but don't tell.

Zakuro: Okay. If you people want to know, review. If you like it Anna and Nina will write more.

Anna: Yes. IF. Well ttfn. Nina will be back next time.


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nina:Hello my lovely peeps whats up?

Anna: The SkyAnna then curledup in Ryou's lap

Ryou:I m bored!Lets get on with the FUING story!hey why cant I cuss?

Nina grins wickedly"Beacuse I made it so u cant"

Kish Walks in"Hello everyone will I find out who I am today"

Nina:MabeyGiggles

Ichingo:Lets start the story damn you!

Nina rolles eyes finecalls pudding

Pudding magicaly appears

Nina GrinsSweet :)

Pudding O.o how did I get here

"From me please do the discalimer puddin"

Pudding"ok then" Nina or Anna don't own any Tokyo Mew Mew Or Mew Mew Power Stuff cause if they did then they would put Mark in a cage with a bunch of old gay horney 89 year old guys and let then have there way with him . "

Nina "ok now Kishy baby do the claimer"

Kish"But they do own Koneko ,JJ ,Kumiko and any one else they deside to add...Ok"

Kish again"but who am I?"

Anna"none of your damn bussiness intill later now start the story sis"

Nina"Ok lets start!"

Chaper 3:

Ichingo grabs Koneko before she falls then glares at Kish. "What did you do to her! yells Ichingo angrily. "Nothing!"he says shocked..Ichingo then runs of with Koneko in a drastic attempt to run away. Kish did not even try to follow herAll in good timethought the sly kisshy .-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichingo was soon at home laying down Koneko on the couch then running to the phone. Koneko then woke up in a daze by herself. Where am Ishe though. the last thing she remembered was the girl who called herself Ichingo who was taking her to her house to help Koneko find her way home then every thing went blank. Then the dizzy Koneko then stood up to the sound of talking then tip toed to the wall right beside the phone and listened.

"I found a girl on the street a lil while ago"said Ichingo frantically. "Well did you asked where she lived?" asked Brigit. Ichingo paused for a second then said "well the thing is that she can only remember her name...I think she has amnesia." . Ichingo heard Brigit gasp before she heard her say " ok I will bring the others over but first tell me the whole story." So Ichingo told Brigit about how she found Koneko and all the other stuff yada yada yada. Ichingo then hung up the phone. Brigit had said after the story that it was common for someone to faint after someone seeing something shocking and Kish was a good substitute for something shocking in In Brigits mind mabythough ichingo..why did I think that "damn it quit thinking about Kish he is a perverted fool who gets on my nerves and is a alien no matter how sexy." said Ichingo out loud. "Who is sexy and who is Kish? asked Koneko as she walk over to the now embarrassed Ichingo. "O ummm no one just a guy I know...so umm do you remember anything that happen today." asked the stuttering Ichingo. "No nothing at all." said Koneko . They both jumped when the heard a loud knock at the door.

"That must be my friends." said Ichingo as she ran to the door. As she flung the door open she sighed in relief. Standing at the door where Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, and Zakora. Pudding looked over Ichingo's back then squealed as she saw Koneko "hello I am pudding and you are?" asked the over hyper Pudding. "My name is Koneko..."Said Koneko shyly. Every one walked in the living room. "So Koneko tell us what you last remembered before you got your amnesia?" asked Zakora as gently as she could. "Well lets see I was hanging with JJ in Kumiko's Lab, o and kumiko was with us, and we were testing out her time machine so I could go back in time to find my mommy and possibly daddy if he is here. So as I was in the time machine something must have happened cause as I landed in earth everything went dark and I cant remember anything. Like I cant remember what my daddy looks like or my mommy. And I cant remember why I am looking for my mommy..."sayed Koneko as she started to trail off. Every one was staring at her wide eyed. "Your kidding rite no wait you got to be kidding." said the bitchy Mint. Everyone nodded in agreement. "No I am not." said Koneko. "Well I think we got to belive her on this cause I don't think after all she's been would lie about something like that...no matter how weird it may sound" said Ryou uncertainly. "Well then I think it is final you are gonna stay with us." said Pudding firmly. "Your right and through the time you will get your memory back. "Said Lettuce. "Yea and we will help you find your parents" Zakora said lazily. "So who is she gonna go live with." mewed Ichino. They all looked at her. "No wait..."Ichingo said. "Looks like you will watch her. You found her you keep her." Said Ryou. Ichingo sighed. She knew she was defeated. "We are gonna have fun!" giggled Koneko. Well lets just say things are gonna get a bit weird.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina: dum dum dum how do you like it.

Anna Speechless"..."

Kish"I still don't know who I am:( !

Ichingo:why does she gotta live with me?

Kish looks at Ichingo wickedly "you think I am sexy"

Ichingo alarmed " no I do not!

Ryou" you are lying through your teeth ."

Pudding"ditto"

Nina" something good will happen to you Pudding"

Pudding:" what?"

Anna and Nina giggle"o you will see" they both say.

Nina: ok then please REVIEW! .

Anna: yes I will do the next chappy

Pudding: well ttfn "giggles"


	4. Chapter 4

Nina: Hello my sweet chums I am very sorry I have not updated but me and my sis have been very busy and school work is a drag!

Anna: "yup" she muttered she was lounged out on Ryou

Nina: "well I am gonna make this short and sweet, this is gonna be a hilarious chappy trust me"

Pudding: "I thought something was gonna happen to me in this chappy?"

Kish: "no not yet pudding but it will soon enough!"

Nina: "o yea you all asked for an update and some Kisshy and Ichingo romance so don't worry there is some of that to ;) .

Nina: "sis dear would you be so kind as to do the freaking disclaimer

Anna: "me and Nina don't own tok yo mew mew or mew mew power and if we did then we would strip Mark naked and throw him to a bunch of rabid dogs!"

Kish: "you tell them Anna"

Nina: "lets get on with the story : ) "

Aliens Ship...

Kish yawned as he woke up from his shaky slumber. Why does she looks so familiar pondered o so nieve Kish. He slowly got up and said " o well she was at least cute." Kish changed into a amber robe with the girl with the forest green hair still flashing in his mind like a tramatic memory. Kish walked over to the washing chamber and turned on the faucet to let scalding hot water to fill the tub so he could wake up.Kish sat on the floor as he gazed at the water filling the tub.When the water reached its peek he turned the faucet off and sled of his amber robe to reveal a muscular pale chest and legs. Kish sled into the tub with the forest green headed girl fadeing form his though but replaced with the red headed Ichingo. "So my little kitty cat I hope you did not have anything planned with that MARK cause I got a few games to play with you today." Remarked Kish out loud. Then with a gasp of air he ducked his head under water.

Back on Earth...

Koneko poked nervously at the strange blue jell like stuff in front of her. "Quit playing with your food!" Scolded Mint. Everyone was at Café Mew Mew at closing time trying to get Koneko to eat something that was not cookies. "I think she is scared of it." said a exasperated Zakora. "But its just Jello!" said Ichingo disbelief plain in her face. Koneko was still looking nervously at the jello when Pudding jumped on the table and gulped down the jello. "SHE ATE THE POISONIOUS BLUE JELL!" screamed Koneko. "Jeeze she was not even eating it but man that was delicious and sweet... Tar Tar would love it!" chirped Pudding. "Pudding I wish you would get over that crush with the alien... its ok Koneko she will live no matter how much that depresses me. Said Mint. Ichingo just stared at them then said "umm I am gonna go Koneko would you be able to stay with Lettuce? "Sure but later I am gonna go back home to go get me pink ribbions." muttered Koneko. "She just wants to be alone so she can be with Kish!"whispered Pudding. Koneko giggled still haveing no Idea what she was talking about. Ichingo went into the kitchen to tell Ryou and Lettuce she was going. She peered into the Kitchen and gasped. The Blushing Ichingo was tring her best not to run into the kitchen and shout "ohmigod what are you doing". In the kitchen Ryou and Lettuce was in a passionate kiss. Lettuce's legs where around Ryous legs while Ryou was heading for south for the winter with his body. Ichingo tapped on the door to get there attention causing them to breaking there embrace. "What are you doing here!" stammered Ryou. Ichingo felt her ears pop up as she said quickly, " umm I am going home now please carry on." then she bolted out the door to outside and leaned on the tree across from the café. After Ichingo caught her breath she headed to her house in a hurry. " Damn what a horror." muttered Ichingo under her breath as she was heading to the door. "Honey I'm home," said Ichingo happly knowing no one was gonna answer her. What almost gave her a heart attack was when someone did answer her. "Welcome home kitten I have been expecting you.". "Kish don't!" Ichingo gasped as Kish picked her up and slamed the door behinde him. " I want to play a game with you kitty kat," kish said playfully as Ichingo squirmed out of his grasp. "Kish get out of here I don't allow bad guys in my house." Kish lounged on the back of her couch and looked around " bad guys what bad guys I am the only one here?" stated Kish Innocently causeing Ichingo to giggled in spite of herself.. Then In a blink of an eye Kish went behinde Ichingo and whirled her around. "No kish don't I am with Mark." Ichingo struggled to say. But all she got to say was "n..." before Kish leaned over and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Ichingo who was in a state of shock slowly recovered and kissed him back. Then something took over Ichingo at that moment that she could not explain... like a animal instinct took over her as she guided Kish over to the couch still kissing him. She started to deepen the kiss arms around Kish's shoulders. They were like that till night fall when finally Ichingo ,shaky, broke off the kiss. Flustered she said "sorry I don't know..." she trailed off. "Thats ok Kitty I enjoyed it." Kish said with a smirk. They talked for a while and later on through the night Kish left but not with out giveing Ichingo a good bye kiss that left her breathless. Kish teleported to the park and leaned on a tree. He closed his eyes and started to day dream about Ichingo when he felt someone looking at him. Kish opened his eyes and saw the forest green haired girl...Koneko. Koneko looked over at Kish not beliveing her eyes. Kish smirked " Well what are you looking at," Kish looked the 7 year old up and down, " Kitten." he said finally. Koneko's eyes widened... the only person who called her Kitten and looked like her was... Koneko looked up at him pink eyes wide and said "Daddy..."

Nina: "so how did you like it" she giggled

Kish: " I finnaly no who I am now!"

Nina: " yes you are Kisshu the alien...'

Kish: " you know what I mean"

Ichingo: " ohmigod kish is a father!"

Pudding: " yup and we even found out that Ryou and Lettuce are a couple :) "

Anna: "nooooooooo"

Nina: "get over it he is only with her in the story... so I hope you liked the story PLEASE REVIEW and my sis will do the next chappy but you need to review .

Pudding: " Pweeze"

Kish still shocked " yea but hurry because I still cant belive I am a father O.o "

Nina: " you get over it to."

Nina again: "BYE BYE"


	5. Chapter 5

Anna- so my wonderful people, sorry I haven't been here in a while. I've just been so damn busy with school and stuff like that.

Nina- yeah we've noticed. I was starting to think you were kidnapped be some enraged Mark fan.

Ichigo- Be nice to mark

Kish- why? Then its no fun. I wonder who koneko's mother is?

Anna-(laughs evilly) hahahaha

Ichigo- kish I can't believe you would do someone else. I'm not speaking to you.

Nina& Anna are laughing hysterically

Anna- well…(laugh)… my pretty people….(laugh)…. Let's start the story

At the park

Kish stares at the little girl. "what did you just call me?" Koneko says," you must be my daddy cuz he is the only one who calls me kitten." Kish can't believe it. He now knows why her hair and smirk looked so familiar to him. They were the same that he saw in the mirror every morning. He couldn't believe it he had a daughter. Ichigo would probably be mad at him if she found out that he had a daughter. After all it couldn't be hers because he was an alien and she was human. It couldn't be possible for them to have children. Could it?

At Pudding's House

Pudding hears a knock at her door. She answers it and finds Tart standing out side her door. She wonders why he is there. She says, "tart, why are you here?" He says, "I just wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?" She shakes her head and invites him in. ( Just to let you ppl know Pudding is 14, Ichigo is 16 so are Mint and Lettuce, and Zakuro is 18) Pudding is listening to her radio and " Candy Shop" comes on. She starts to dance and Tart is just watching her move. He can't believe that this acrobatic young woman was his "girlfriend". Of course no one else knew. Kish and Pai would just tease him for it. Pudding was just too airy headed to tell the other mews. She didn't think it was that important. Well she was wrong. As for Pudding and Tart, lets just say they had too mich fun.

The next day at the café

All the mews and Ryou and Keiicheiro are sitting around in the kitchen. Kish teleports in and says," Ichigo, I need to talk to you. Alone." Ichigo gets up and lets kish teleport her away. After a few seconds Ichigo realized they were at the zoo where she first met Kish. She wondered why he brought her here because the park was their usual meeting and talking place. After a few minutes of silence Ichigo asks, " so kish why have you brought me here? What do you need to tell me?" Kish looks down at the ground. When he looks up ichigo can see tears in his eyes. " Ichigo, my kitten, koneko told me something that affects us terribly. She told me that she was my daughter. I guess that means we are destined not to be together." Ichigo was shocked at the sudden pain she felt in her heart. She only now realized that she did love Kish. Mark or no Mark her heart belonged to this renegade alien. And now he was telling her that it couldn't work between them and he had a daughter. She said to him, "Kish, don't do this. You can't leave me. I love you."

Silent tears were running down her face. Kish was crushed. The words he had been wanting to hear for so long. Now she said them after it was too late.

Three weeks later at the café

Zakuro says, " hey mint, Ichigo had been depressed for about three weeks. Lets go see if we can cheer her up." The two girls walk over to Ichigo who is sitting at a table staring into a cup of tea. Just as Mint stated to say something Pudding burst in and shouted, " Guess what everyone." Zakuro told her to be quite because they were trying to help Ichigo. Pudding just ignored her and announced, " I'm having a baby!" All four girls looked at pudding in shock. Ichigo asks her in a soft voice, "By who?" Pudding looks confused. She says, "By my Tart of course." Then it dawned on Ichigo that if Pudding could be pregnant by tart then things might not be over between her and Kish. She ran out of the café looking for her special alien friend.

Anna- well that's it ( she had reclaimed her place in Ryou's lap)

Mint- OMB (just to let everyone know that means oh my bob instead of ohmigod) Pudding is pregnant. But she is the youngest.

Nina- we never said that this story was perfectly right in every way

Kish- if Tart is the father of Pudding's baby then maybe Koneko is Ichigo daughter too.

Anna- you will just have to wait and find out. We'll write more after ppl have reviewed.

Ryou- (arms tight around Anna) you forgot the disclaimer.

Anna- oh yeah. Nina and I don't own tokyo mew mew or mew mew power cuz if we did Mark would be wearing a frilly pink dress right now.

Nina- Thank you Anna

Anna- what did I do?

Nina- You gave me a great idea about future Mark torture.

Anna- Your welcome. Well g2g. review my lovely people.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna- hello ppl. I', sorry I haven't written in a while I've been…. Preoccupied.

Nina- hey I kno. If I hear any thing else about Aaron I will kill you.

Anna- speaking of Aaron let me introduce you all to him. He will be with us now.

Kish- hi Aaron. So anna does this mean you won't be sitting in ryou's lap anymore?

Ryou- what?

Anna- yes I'll be sitting in Aaron's lap now.

Aaron smiles

Lettuce-(under her breath) yes!

Nina- ok anna start the story

Anna sits in Aaron's lap and says – ok story time

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Ichigo was running through the streets she hears someone call her name. She turns around to see mark running up to her. "oh great" she thinks. She doesn't want to see him now. He catches her arm and asks, " Ichigo, there you are. You have been avoiding me for about three weeks. What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine" ichigo says back. Mark grabs her arm and says again, " I know something is wrong. Tell me." Ichigo cries out in pain as Mark's grip tightens around her arm. She struggles against him and breaks free. She says again, " nothing Mark I'm fine just leave me be. I need to find someone I've got to go" she starts to walk off. Mark grabs her again more roughly this time. Ichigo can't believe that Mark would do something like that but it is happening. Just to make him let her go she tells him, " ok Mark you asked. I'll tell you. I'm in love with Kish so me and you are coming to an end I just have to find Kish and tell him that Koneko isn't the end. There." Mark is dazed. He reacts violently to the news and slaps Ichigo. She lets out a yelp. Kish, who had been sitting on a near by roof top hears her cry. He goes to find out what happened.

When Kish teleports onto the scene Ichigo is just standing there looking confused. Could it be that mark just hit her? Kish understands at once what has just happened. He punches

Mark. Mark staggers back. Ichigo still shocked faints. Kish deftly catches herand lifts her into his arms. He realizes that he can't fight mark now that he is holding Ichigo so he tells Mark," You ever lay another finger on my ichigo and so help me God, I will kill you." Mark starts to lunge for Kish who teleports with Ichigo in his arms. Mark lands on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo wakes up in a strange place. She looks around and finds she is in someone's bed. She asks herself, " Where am I?" she hears Kish's voice answer her, " On my ship, in my room, on my bed." She catches herself blushing. Kish suddenly remember's their conversation at the zoo. He starts to walk out of the room. Ichigo calls him back, " Kish, wait. I need to talk to you." He walks back into the room but looks very sad. He sits on the edge of the bed and says, "About what my kitten? I thought we discussed everything we needed to at the zoo." Ichigo looks down at the bed then speaks, " Kish I just found out today something that affects our future. Not just my future and your future but OUR future." Kish says with hope in his eyes once more, " What Ichigo? What do you know?" Ichigo speaks again, " Kish, Pudding is pregnant. By Tart." Kish is confused. He asks her, " What does that have to do with me and you?" Then his eyes widen in realization. He is just as shocked as Ichigo was. He mouths just one word. " Koneko?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna- so ppl there it is ch6. I know it's a cliffie. Ain't I so evil.

Aaron- I'm confused. What is going on here?

Nina- Oh great he didn't read one through five. Wonderful!

Kish- Is koneko Ichingo's daughter too?

Anna- maybe. So anyways review. And any Mark haters feel free to flame they will keep us warm through the winter.

Anna, Nina, and Aaron- ttfn


	7. PLEASE READ

REPORT

Hello we are so sorry we never had a chance to finish but I finally have internet at MY home so if Anna don't finish FUCKING chappy 7 then I will 

Just to let you in on something…. we are going to have some good stuff happening and don't worry we will update this week  So Today is March 13 2006 so it should be done this week Well this is your lovely friend Nina Signing out

LOVE BUNCHES-Nina (Maby Anna to if she wasent so busy with her soon to be husband XD)


	8. chapter 7

Anna- I am so sorry that I have not been able to update the fanfic in so long.

Nina- Yeah I kno sis. You have been so busy planning your wedding. Which I remind you in five years in the future

Kish- it is still five years away? Will I still be invited?

Anna- Yes you all will. My wedding will be a mix of real and also computer generated people. Yayness.

Nina- so lets get to the story before we waste any more time.

Anna- Ok if you insist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yes Kish Koneko" Ichigo says. "She is not only your daughter but she is also mine. That means that we don't have to end. Kish you know that I love you." "But, will it last even when Deep Blue finds out?" Kish said after a moments breath. Ichigo is breathless for a moment. She didn't think about that. Would she be able to not only protect herself but also her daughter from the future. And how would Kish be able to not get caught and charged with treason.. The aliens would have to stand up for themselves. Like the three musketeers. All for one and one for all. Cause after all, Pudding was pregnant. Well, they would find a way to make it work. To show that to Kish Ichigo just leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Kish kissed her back, gently at first but then more passionately as his need grew. He wrapped his arms around her as their kiss grew.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Then Tart walks in on the unsuspecting couple. They did not hear him at first so they continue to embrace each other and kiss. Then he spoke up and scared the crap out of Kish and Ichigo. He said, " Well, it looks like y'all (Note from Anna: excuse me I'm from the South) are having fun. Pardon me while I find my socks." Ichigo jumps out of Kish's arms. Kish just sits back and smiles the smile that he has when he is greatly amused. They had been caught making out by his young friend. He couldn't believe it. He threw his shoe at Tart and said, " Out you curious munchkin" The shoe hits Tart in the head as he is retrieving his black socks. "Owww Kish! I needed my socks. Pai just sprayed furniture polish on the East Corridor." Kish just glares at the young alien. " I'm going" Tart explains. He leaves and closes the door.

"Well, I'm sorry about that" an embarrassed Kish explains to Ichigo. " Don't worry. It was kinda funny" Ichigo tells him. After that the two go back to kissing each other. But Ichigo draws back. Kish can tell from her face that she isn't ready. He thinks to himself, how the hell are we supposed to make a baby if she is scared to even make out with me? Oh well, I have all the time in the world. It doesn't matter. He asks her, " What is the matter kitten?" While she answers Kish watches the way she holds her body. The way her mouth moves when she speaks. And he thinks she's beautiful. She tells him, " I'm worried about Koneko. Not the one we will make, but the one we already know. I haven't seen her since yesterday" At least she isn't afraid of me, Kish tells himself. But now he is worried about his future daughter. He didn't exactly want to admit it but he had come to like the little rat. Now Ichigo couldn't find her. " Oh great. I guess I will teleport us back to your house and look for her." Kish tells his almost-lover. So he takes her into his arms and thinks about the place he was going. He could feel Ichigo tremble in his arms as he slipped into the other dimension. This was one of the first times she had been teleported in this way. It could be shocking at first. To comfort her he held her closer against his chest.

When they got to her house a few breaths later they see her Lettuce coming out of the house. The porpoise girl turns to her friend. She is a little surprised to see her friend with the enemy but had more important things in mind. She runs up to her friend and says," Ohmigod. I can't find Koneko" Ichigo gasps and almost faints. With all that she had found out over the past few days she couldn't believe it. Her best friend couldn't find her daughter. It was just what she needed. She asked," Lettuce, are you sure? Have you looked everywhere?" Lettuce said, " Ichigo, I know you have been feeling down for the past few weeks. I wouldn't come to you unless it was important. Can you think of anywhere she could be?" Well now was about as good as any to tell Lettuce. Ichigo says, "Lettuce, we have to find her. She is mine and Kish's daughter from the future. I don't want anything to happen to her. As the last word leaves Ichigo's mouth Deep Blue appears and is holding a lock of hair. Green Hair. He says ," Looking for a little girl?"

Back at the Café Mew Mew, pudding is talking to Mint. She is discussing her baby. She is having a rough day. She isn't her usual cheery self. She is staring at some blue jello. Mint says " so Pudding-chan, how are you and the little one?" Pudding glares, and says " How do I look like I am? Do I look fine? NO I don't" Mint is startled and Pudding's aggressive outburst. Pudding then see a cookie and screams "COOKIE" and happily munches they delectable cookieness of the cookie and asks Mint, "are there any more cookies?" Mint looks at her nods her head. She points to the kitchen. Ryou comes out of his room and looks at Pudding. He says, "Would you mind keeping it down just a little bit? Some people are trying to work." Pudding starts to sob and says through her tears, " I am sooooo sorry. I just was very happy that there were some cookies. I like cookies." Ryou looks to Mint seeming confused. Mint calmly tells him, " Well, what do you expect? She is pregnant by an alien after all." Ryou throws him hands in the air and walks out of the room. Pudding then calms down and walks into the kitchen for the cookies. After a few seconds Mint hears Puddings anguished scream. She runs into the kitchen to see what is the matter. Pudding is sitting there crying because there are no more cookies. She sees Mint and starts to fling things at Mint. She yells, " You said there were cookies. There are no cookies. Where are the frikin cookies?" Mint is hit by some flying green jello. She tries to tell Pudding that she had thought there were more cookies but she was mistaken. Pudding goes on until Lettuce runs into the room. Every one looks at Lettuce. She tells them the shocking news. She says " Deep Blue has Koneko." That sobers everyone up. Including Pudding. They transform and run out of the café.

They go back to Ichigo's house where Kish and Ichigo are waiting. Deep Blue has vanished but the strands of hair are laying on the ground. Ichigo looks shocked. Kish looks very worried. Ichigo looks at her friends and starts to cry. She says, " My little girl. My little girl from the future. I have to help her." Zakura is the only one who catches that Ichigo said that Koneko was her daughter. The others just caught the part that Koneko was gone. The other aliens teleported to where Kish was. Tart said, " there you are. Why does everyone look so sad?" Pudding runs to him and crushes him in a hug. She says, " Deep Blue has captured Koneko." Tart starts to look troubled. He doesn't know what they can do because Deep Blue is their leader. Pai then says, " Then there is no hope." Kish shoots him the darkest of looks. Pai says, " Well Kish, what would you have me say? That we could go after the most powerful being on this planet to rescue some little girl who we have no idea who she is?" Now Kish starts to get angry with his companion. He starts to tell Pai who she is but then realizes that maybe that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Zakura then walks up to Pai and slaps him across the face. She says, " You had better be thinking of a way for us to at least to try. That little girl doesn't belong in this time and you know what will happen if we try to go messing with time." Pai just looks at the ground. He says, " there is only one way. For one of us to lure him out and then the others to transport a few to the palace he stays In and find Koneko." Tart says, " I can stall Deep Blue." Pudding still hasn't let go of him and now she squeezes him even tighter. She says, " No! You can't I won't let you. This is dangerous and I don't want to risk my baby growing up with out a father." Tart just wheezes and says, " don't worry about me. It is the others who have the problem." Pudding releases just a little. She says, " You have to be careful." Tart pats her on the back.

Tart stands in the middle of a parking lot. Kish and Pai and Zakura and Ichigo are waiting in the bushes. Tart calls out to Deep Blue, " Master, I need to talk to you." Deep Blue appears looking cross. He tells Tart, " What is it? And hurry up. I need to get back that little brat is more trouble than she is worth." The group in the bushes takes their cue and teleports to Deep Blue's home. Once they get there they start to look for Koneko. They have no idea where to begin to look so they start to shout for the little girl. Koneko comes out of the library and says, "There you are. I was starting to think you had forgotten me." Ichigo runs up and hugs her daughter. She says, " Oh baby, of course I wouldn't forget you." Kish goes up and hugs both of them. Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding look on at the couple in confusion. Zakuro is the only mew who seems to have gotten the point that Kish and Ichigo are no longer enemies. But now it has been made clear that they are in love.

Suddenly a bright white lights engulfs the room. A young male voice cuts through the light. "Ok. Where the hell is Koneko?" Koneko recognizes the voice and says, "Language, JJ, language." The light dims are there are three children standing in a circle. They seem to know Koneko. One is Kumiko, with purple hair. One is JJ, with dirty blone hair. The other is a little boy with short light green hair and electric blue eyes. Each of the children introduce themselves. But before they can say anything Koneko runs up and hugs her friends. She hugs each one and calls them by name. " Kumiko, JJ, Jean Pierre." All of Koneko's memories have returned. She remembers why she came back. But she forgets again as she notices the confused looks of the older occupants of the room. Suddenly, Puddings shouts, "AWWWWWW! They are sooooooo cute. Can Pudding touch one?" JJ start to blush and mumbles " Can I have a more embarrassing mother?" he realizes that he said that out loud. Puddings says, " That is Pudding's son. But his ears are big." Tart just shakes his head unbelievingly. Koneko says, " well since that's out I might as well tell who the others are." She points to Kumiko and says, " Meet the daughter of Pai and Zakuro." She points to JJ, and says, " As this idiot has let you know," JJ glares, " is the son of Pudding and Tart." Finally she points to Jean Pierre and says, " and this is the son of Lettuce and Ryou." Lettuce blushes very deeply and Pai walks out of the room but everyone has already noticed the crimson spreading across his cheeks. Kish calls after Pai and says, " Rock on Pai. Zakuro? Even I have to admit." Pai's shoe comes flying at Kish's head. But kish turns and instead it his his ass. Kish says, " Pai that is not for you to hit. If you need to hit someone's ass then hit Zakuro's" Zakuro then smacks him. He just glares and says, " Can no one have any fun around here?" Kumiko is just trying to ignore the perverted comments about her parents. But it doesn't work. But before the reunion can you on Deep Blue bursts into the room. He is enraged. He yells, " How dare you. You are supposed to be my soldiers and yet you go and screw the humans I tell you to kill. You are disgraces." Pai yells back into the room, " It wasn't me. I didn't do anyone." Kish adds snidely, " yet." He dodges yet another shoe. It instead hits   
Deep Blue making him even madder. But before he can say anything everyone teleports away. They get back to earth and are laughing hysterically. They have had fun. They all go back to the café and get Ryou and Keichiro to go party. The children of course stay home at Ichigo's house.

At the party

Kish is still teasing Pai about getting Zakuro pregnant. Pai come back with his own comments about Kish and Ichigo. Kish takes them as compliments. Zakuro and Ichigo are in the corner drinking punch while blushing crimson. After all, they are female. Mint is talking with Pudding and Tart about JJ. She is sad because no one came back claiming to be her child. Lettuce is trying to avoid Ryou but she isn't having much luck. Ryou keeps following her until she finally throws a glass of punch in face. Then he just kisses her and gets her shirt stained with the red liquid. Kish, ever the perverted one, comments on this as well, " Now Lettuce. If you keep acting like this then how will Jean Pierre ever come to be?" Ryou glares and Lettuce turns to hide her face. Which looks like a human tomato.

They party goes on until midnight when they go to Ichigo's house to collect their children. As soon as Jean Pierre see Mint he comments wonderingly, " Isn't that Momma's weird friend who likes chicks? What are they called?" JJ answers while snickering, " they are called lesbians. And I think that is the one." He thinks for a moment. Then says, "Yep. That's her." Kumiko slaps them both upside the head and says, " They don't know this yet so shut your mouth." Jean Pierre says, " well, It's not my fault that she is a lesbian." Mint can't it. Everyone turns to look at her and Pai says, " so who is your lover?" Then he looks at Kish and says," See what you've made me do?" Kish just says," Glad to be of help." Mint is still in shock. Zakuro backs slowly away from the blue-haired girl and closer to Pai. She backs into him and he says to himself, " Screw this. I guess I do like her." And he puts his arm around her waist. Kumiko starts to blush and says, " Oh great. Here they go. Just like at home." Jean Pierre says to his purple-haired friend, " Can't they keep their hands off each other for at least thirty seconds. Kumiko says, " Nope they can't." Pai throws a very protesting Kish at smart alec-ish little boy. Jean Pierre just steps aside and Kish lands on the table. Ichigo glares to Pai then goes over to check on Kish. Kish pulls her down on top of him and kisses her. Koneko yells, " Knock it off yall. This is not the time or place. You can do that later." Kish ignores her and continues to make out with Ichigo. Koneko turns to Kumiko and sighs. She says," Your parents aren't the only ones." Then they both start to giggle and look at the guys who look back confused. ( Note from Anna: No they aren't thinking of doing THAT! You dirty people, they are just kids) It is clear that they have crushes on the boys. But they haven't noticed. They continue to be guys and remain oblivious.

Finally everything settles down and most people have fallen asleep. They only ones up are Kumiko and Jean Pierre. Ichigo is asleep on top of Kish. Zakuro is dozing beside Pai and Pudding and Tart are sleeping on the table. Everyone else is strewn about the floor. Kumiko is talking with Jean Pierre. He is talking about Koneko. Kumiko notices how much he adores her but she pretends that it doesn't bother her. He doesn't notice the look of pain that flashed in her eyes when he said, " You know Koneko has been through a lot yet she is still pretty." Kumiko tries to ignore him and go to sleep but she can't. Too many thoughts of him are running through her head and she can't seem to make them leave. He falls asleep soon but Kumiko stays up. She is just falling asleep as the first rays of sun are spreading across the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna- It's good to be back.

Nina- Yeah I know. IT took you forever. But now we're back.. Back in pink and purple.

Anna- ….NO. black and blue maybe but never pink.

Nina- well then I'm back in black and green. Hahah

Anna- you are impossible

Kish- Well read and review to keep anna motivated.

Anna- Hey that is not nice. Nina didn't do it either.

Nina- We forgot the disclaimer.

Anna- We do not own TMM or Mew Mew Power cause if we did Koneko would be born in the present already and flowers would be growing on Mark's grave.

Anna- Now we have.

Kish- Nice mental pic of Mark

Nina- Mwhahahahahahaahahahahahahahah Mwahahahahahahah

Anna- Be back soon. This time I mean it.

Nina- sure you do.

Anna- I really do.

Nina snickers in the corner.

Everyone- bye nice people we will see you soon.

Anna- by the way everyone is invited to my wedding in five years. Hope to see you there.

Nina- if you and him are still together.

Anna- don't say stuff like that.

Nina- that is if you don't get pregnant.

Anna- don't say that either.

Nina- then can I say.

Anna- you can't just shut up.

Nina- you can't tell me what to do.

Nina start to eat skittles

Pudding appears out of nowhere

Pudding- Pudding will see you soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Anna- ok so I can't resist doing the next chappie. It is too fun.

Mark walks in wearing a frilly pink dress.

Ichigo- mark? Why are you wearing that?

Mark (in a very gay voice)- like, I just had to buy it. It was soooo sexy. And it accentuates my body. Don't you like?

Anna laughs and holds up magic authoress pencil.

Anna- it is good to be the all powerful authoress.

Mark- (scanning him up and down) hi ryou.

Anna sits in Ryou's lap

Anna- now that wasn't supposed to happen

Nina- well, it is just his inner gaydom what do you expect?

Anna- well story time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

lettuce woke up just as Kumiko was going to sleep. "Poor girl" Lettuce thought. She decided to make breakfast so every one could have something to eat. She went to the kitchen and found a big surprise.

Deep Blue was in the kitchen waiting for someone to come down. He saw Lettuce and said, "Aha. So the dolphin is the early bird? Well, you can be the first to die." Lettuce screams. Everyone upstairs wakes up and runs down the stairs. The rush into the kitchen just as Deep Blue stabs Lettuce in the chest with a kitchen knife. Blood starts to pour down over her pajamas. Ryou runs to her as she falls to the ground. Deep Blue sees that he is outnumbered so he says, "This is not the end. Before then all of you will die." That statement brings forth a horrible memory to Koneko. One from her infancy but one that she will remember forever.

FLASHBACK 

"the last one to die. You should be honored that you have lasted this long." A mysterious voice said.

"_get away from me you bastard." Her mother's voice cried out._

"_Not a chance," the voice came again. Then comes a sick sound of something being stabbed. Her mother's body crashed to the floor. Luckily the stranger doesn't notice her. Her father's voice, " What have you done?" the stranger vanishes. Her father picks her up and dusts her off. _

"_Now what can I do for you? I don't know how to take care of you. I'll have to do the best I can." He walks out of the room with her in his arms._

END FLASHBACK 

Koneko faints. Ichigo catches her before she hits the ground. Ryou is extremely pale. He says in a tight voice, "Kish, can you help me teleport Lettuce to a hospital?" Kish agrees and he takes Lettuce into his arms and tells Ryou to hold onto him. They vanish from the room. Everyone else is shocked. Jean Pierre looks scared. Kumiko has told him enough times that if you screw with the past then it will affect the future. He now knows that is Lettuce dies then he will disappear forever. Pai goes up and hugs the boy. Every one is shocked but Pai doesn't care. He understands why the boy is scared. Kumiko goes up beside her father and hugs her friend too.

AT THE HOSPITAL 

When they trio appeared out of nowhere they nurses were shocked. But when they saw the wounded Lettuce they acted quickly and called the doctor. Ryou looked scared and a little sick to his stomach. He swore to himself that he would kill Deep Blue. He would cause him to suffer and give him a slow painful death. A few minutes later the doctor arrived and took Lettuce out of Ryou's arms. He almost gasped when he saw the wound. He asked, "what the hell happened to her?' Kish said, "she was stabbed by a kitchen knife." The doctor looked worried then carried her into the ER. Kish looked at Ryou and saw that his girlfriend's boss wasn't looking very good. He told him, "they will do everything they can possible do." Ryou looked skeptical. He didn't believe she would be ok. But he had to. What else could he do?

BACK AT ICHIGO'S 

Koneko had woken up and told everyone about her memory. They were all worried but they would find a way for everything to be alright. They were worried about Lettuce but that was beyond what they could do. Kish had taken them to the hospital so it was all in the hands of God now. Ichigo was especially worried about her friend. She had a terrible feeling that she couldn't shake off. She didn't know why but she felt that something big was about to happen but it wouldn't be something good. She felt that time was somehow about to be changed.

HOSPITAL 

The doctor came back wearing a worried look. He had been in the room with Lettuce for the past 45 minutes. Ryou still looked sick and had the same terrible feeling Ichigo did. When the doctor came looking grim he didn't feel any better. The doctor came up and said, " We have managed to stop the bleeding but she has lost a lot of blood. We don't know if she will make it." Ryou's heart about stopped. He was about to lose his lover. No it couldn't be. He wouldn't let it. Kish saw the mad gleam in Ryou's eyes and knew that he was plotting something. Kish just hoped that it wouldn't be too dangerous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna- well there is the chappie. It is a cliffie so you ppl have to review if you want to know what happens to Lettuce.

Lettuce- omg I don't die do I?

Anna- I actually haven't decided yet.

Ryou- please don't let her die. I do actually like her.

Anna waves magic authoress penicl.- really?

Ryou- no please don't do anything bad.

Anna- well, I need her in the story so…

Ichigo- Anna, why are you sitting in Ryou's lap again? I thought you had Aaron.

Anna- well, I'm getting kinda bored so….

Ichigo- 0.0

Anna- well you asked, btw, I don't own tmm or mew mew power cuz if I did then mark's usual costume would be the dress he is wearing now.

Mark- really? You like it that much.

Anna- (snickers) yea mark I do.

Everyone (mark w/ gay voice)- buh bye


	10. chapter nine

Anna- hiya peeps. Hows ya doin?

Nina- what the hell is wrong with you?

Anna- nothing. I am just super exicited cuz I just got to see my boyfriend

Kish- oh great here she goes again.

Anna glares at kish.

Mark is still wearing the pink dress.

Ryou- anna will you please make that frikin queer go away?

Anna- but he is fun to have around.

Ryou- but he keeps tring to flirt with me.

Mark- (looking innocent) who? Me?

Anna giggles. (yes giggles)

Anna- story time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

it was two in the morning and lettuce still hadn't improved. Ryou left her side only to get something to drink. He was still thinking about the one way that he could save her. It would be almost betraying the mews but he couldn't let his lover die. After all, she had to live to produce Jean Pierre didn't she? The hospital was doing everything that they could but Ryou could tell that it wouldn't be enough. Every hour that passed by he could tell that Lettuce's breath was getting shorter and shorter. And he was expected to just sit by and wait until the doctor finally pronounced her dead. He would be damned if he would let that happening with out trying to save her. After all he was the genius. He could think of something . and the something he thought of was terrible. So terrible that it just might work.

AT ICHIGO'S HOUSE

Kish had teleported back to the hospital an hour ago. He had just come to tell everyone of her condition. that it wasn't good. All of the girls were depressed at that. Lettuce was so sweet. She couldn't die now. Could she? Ichigo finally got Koneko to tell her all about her childhood. She was sad to hear that she would die. Koneko told her that the other mews had faked their deaths and were trying to live normal lives. Deep blue hadn't found them yet. But they always live in the fear that he would. Ichigo was the only one who had truly died. Even Lettuce had made it through alright. But that didn't make any difference to Ichigo. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She tried to look happy for the little girl's sake but something just made her stomach flip in anticipation. She just didn't know what she was waiting for.

AT THE CAFÉ

Ryou sneaked into the café well after two. He had sent kish back to Ichigo's for the night saying that he would be alright until morning. He then left Lettuce to the café. He knew what he was looking for. He was looking for the object that would heal his girlfriend. He went into the café through the back door. He crept down to the lab. He was about to grab what he needed, but he heard a door open. Keiichiro walked in and looked at Ryou in surprise. He hadn't expected to see him here. Ryou looked like a child who had gotten caught with his had in the cookie jar. He began to explain to his friend, " Keiichiro, Lettuce is in the hospital and she is very near death. I was thinking that there would be one way to save her. I need the…"

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ryou came back to the hospital clutching the prize in his hands. Now his Lettuce would be safe. He knew that his plan would be foolproof. He was sure of it. He got up to her room and walked in. She was dreaming. Her fingers were curling and uncurling on the sheets. She looked almost peaceful. That is, until Ryou saw the wound in her chest. He was still pissed at Deep Blue. He would make him pay. Suddenly Lettuce opened her eyes and saw Ryou. She tried to sit up but she gasped in pain and laid back down. Ryou said in a gentle voice, " It will be ok now. I have something for you." With that he handed her the small package. She looked inside and gasped.

AT ICHIGO'S

Ichigo was laying on the floor. She was still worried. Kish had come in late and curled up beside her. He was dog tired. She sat up. The boy next to her noticed her movement and woke up. "I'm sorry." Ichigo said. She didn't mean to wake him up. "S'ok. I was awake anyway." Ichigo just looked at Kish and began to cry. Why did everything have to happen now, just as she realized that she did indeed love Kish? Why? It was something she would never understand. Kish didn't know why she was crying but he held her close to his chest anyway. He was told what Koneko told them all and he figured that Ichigo was upset because her daughter had told her that she was going to die. There had to be some way to stop that. There had to be. But time was already set. Unless there was some way to alter the predetermined course. Kish decided that he would ask Pai tomorrow. But for now, he just rocked his Kitten back and forth until she fell asleep in his arms. There was a lot stressing Kitten out and he figured that she was in desperate need of sleep. He felt almost at peace when he dropped off to sleep a few minutes after his girlfriend.

THE NEXT MORNING

The doctors couldn't believe it. Lettuce was doing much better. They didn't even think she would make it through the night and here she was actually sitting up and talking to people. They wondered what could have caused this dramatic change but they found no answers. The only ones who knew were Lettuce and Ryou. (Anna note: and me) they did know though that she should take it easy for a few weeks so they specifically told her and Ryou what she could and couldn't do. The doctors didn't say it but they were both sure that fighting as a mew mew was out of the question for the green haired mew. Oh well. That would just have to do. They then let Lettuce out of the hospital. She decided to stay at Ryou's so she could have someone to watch over her.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna- well that is it. Lettuce is safe for now.

Lettuce- well thank goodness.

Kish- now it can get back to me and kitten.

Ichigo- oh kish, you are so self-centered. Lettuce almost died and all you can think of is me?

Kish- I thought you would be flattered.

Ichigo- I am but…..

Anna- alright, if you two love birds are through. I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I don't own tmm or mew mew power. All I own is Koneko, Kumiko, JJ, Jean Pierre, Mr Connor Bear, Narcissus.

Nina- oh great. Here she goes naming her stuffed animals again.

Anna- spanky the deformed dog, rainbow,….

Nina- she will be at this for a while so ttfn.

Anna- Keisha, Kiera…

Kish- read and review peeps.

Anna- Mr. Snuggles….

Kish- shut up!


	11. Chapter 10

Anna-so how are the lovely ppl today? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been at my grandma's trying to learn to play the electric guitar.

Kish- I bet you suck at it.

Anna- I wouldn't do that if I were you. I will hit you over the head with the guitar.

Pudding- oh pudding thinks that would be funny na no da.

Nina- yea it would be. Go ahead and do it anna

Anna- ok.

She hits kish with the guitar.

Kish- oww that hurt.

Ichigo glares at anna.

Ichigo- that wasn't very nice.

Anna- then sue me. Story time peeps. Just to let you know there is some lemon between kish and Ichigo and there is a whole bunch of sweet stuff between some of the others so…peace. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Lettuce got to Ryou's house she was a little bit surprised. It wasn't as big as she though it would be. It was a simple little cottage on the edge of town. Ryou looked at her and said, "Lettuce, I forgot to tell you. It has only one bed." Lettuce just blushed and nodded. She wasn't worried. Cause after all, she had slept with him before at his spare room in the café. She was just a little worried about what the other mews would say. None of them except Ichigo knew that she and Ryou were lovers. Ichigo only knew because she had walked in on them once. Boy was that a surprise. But that was the past. And here she was now walking into ryou's house with him behind her. She looked at him and asked, " can you get Ichigo to bring some of my things here?" Ryou looked into her eyes and nodded. He would do anything for her. But for now he took her into the bedroom and told her where to put her things then he (anna note: remember, she is sick so she can't do that) led her into the kitchen and fixed a great lunch for her.

AT ICHIGO'S

Kish teleported into the room and told every one that Lettuce was ok now and ryou had taken her to his house. Ichigo and everyone else looked very relieved. Ichigo's doubts had finally eased some. She still wondered how Lettuce had gotten better so quickly. But she put that aside because she was happy that her friend was no longer in critical condition. She went up to Kish and wrapped him in a big hug. Kish said, " What is that for Kitten?" Ichigo just smiled and said, " Do I need a reason to hug you?" Kish shook his head and laughed. Zakuro was happy that their team mate was safe so she relaxed back into Pai's chest where she had spent the last night. He was actually warm and very comfortable once she thought about it. Pudding was still asleep though. The stress of Lettuce being in the hospital had been too much on her so she passed out on the floor. Everyone was ecstatic that Lettuce would be alright.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Kish told Ichigo, " I am glad that your friend will be ok." Ichigo looked up from Kish's chest and said, " So am I." Ichigo and Kish had been laying on her bed taking a nap so they could catch up on the rest that everyone had been lacking. The others had all gone home. They had the place to themselves. Ichigo leaned up and kissed Kish passionately. Kish kissed her back just as intensely. He knew what she was going to do before she even knew. He brushed her hair back from her face and looked into her eyes. He said, " Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo looked unsure for a moment and then nodded. She was sure that she wanted to make love to Kish. He understood and pulled off his shirt. This time there would be no interruptions and he knew that Kitten wanted to. He watched her as she undid the buttons on her shirt. He kissed her and went about undressing her as her hands roamed his body. He shivered at her touch. But he wanted every bit of it. Soon they were both naked and Kish was on top of Ichigo while they were laying on her bed. Ichigo opened her legs for Kish and he gladly pushed into her. She screamed out of pain and pleasure when he broke her virgin barrier. Then he was all the way inside her. He stayed still a moment for her to get used to the feel of him inside her then he started to rock back and forth. Each movement gave Ichigo more pleasure. She was soon screaming again. This time it wasn't from any pain what so ever. It was the pure pleasure of having Kish moving in her most private area. And it was heaven. She let out a loud scream when she orgasmed. And he breathed her name as his seed spilled out into her. Then they both collapsed onto Ichigo's bed and fell asleep. Unknown to Ichigo and Kish though, time was changed in that moment. The future would never be the same.

AT RYOU'S HOUSE

Lettuce said, "Thank you Ryou. Lunch was delicious." Ryou just blushed and told her that it was no problem. He had to cook for himself most of the time. Since he was a bachelor and all. Lettuce got up to go take a shower and winced as her chest accidentally hit the table. Ryou grabbed her before she could fall though. He said, " It looks like you will need some help. What are you trying to do?" Lettuce said, " I was going to go take a shower but I guess that is out of the question." Ryou said, "Nonsense. I will help you." Lettuce blushed a bit but agreed. They walked up the steps to the bathroom and went in. Ryou asked, "Hot or cold?" Lettuce said, " Just warm. I don't know what exactly my wound can take." Ryou turned on the faucet and let the water get to the right temperature. Lettuce took that time to undress. Ryou still couldn't help but wonder at her beauty. He had seen her like that before but he was still amazed. He took his clothes off and helped her get into the shower and then stepped in behind her. She started to wash her hair and Ryou washed his. After they had both rinsed he took the body sponge and put soap on it. He ran it gently over Lettuce's body. She shivered at his touch but loved it all. After he was done she took it from him and washed him. Then they both got out and dried off. "Oh no." Lettuce said, " I haven't got any more of my clothes here right now." Ryou told her, " That is ok. You can wear one of my shirts." So he took her into his room and gave her one of his shirts. It came down to her mid-thighs. She blushed but then hugged Ryou and said, " Thank you so much. For everything." He just hugged her back.

AT ZAKURO'S

(anna note: I have no idea what Zakuro's house would look like so please forgive lack of details)

Zakuro had taken Pai to her house when they left Ichigo's. she was a little nervous with it just being her and Pai but she quickly got over that as they started to talk about Kumiko. They were both a little surprised at the fact that they would have a little girl but they were both proud of how she would turn out. She was super smart like her father and super beautiful like her mother. She would go very far in life if she had already made a time machine. Pai didn't know how to tell Zakuro that he loved her but now he felt that he didn't need to, that she already knew. And she felt the same way about him. He was never good at expressing him emotions. It was something that Kish and Tart had always teased him about. But now he knew what he had been missing. Zakuro had been talking about something. He didn't know what but that didn't matter. He leaned in and kissed her. They were both a little shocked. It was his first kiss. Hers too. They had both been too self-centered to really care about someone enough to kiss them so they were both new at it, so they stopped after just a bit of tongue. But the point was made. They could indeed learn to love each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

anna- ok, there it is.

Kish- oh yay. Ichigo finally slept with me.

Nina- wasn't that part a little hard for you to write anna?

Anna- well yeah considering that right now I am still a virgin.

Ryou- really?

Anna- yes. Is that so big a deal?

Nina- it just surprises them

Anna- well it shouldn't. I am not a whore!

Nina- don't forget the disclaimer.

Anna- ok. We don't own tokyo mew mew or mew mew power cuz if we did……..um……..we would be very rich and have better things to do than make up stories about stories that we don't own cuz we would already own it so we wouldn't have to and it would just be a big waste of time although it might still be fun to make up stories about others' stories so…..

Nina- nice one anna. Confuse the poor readers.

Anna glares.

Pudding- Puddings says read and review before anna gets mad and kills kish and nina

Nina- she wouldn't dare kill me cuz I am the one who listens to her whine about how she wants her boyfr…..

Anna quickly covers Nina's mouth.

Anna- now nina there is no reason these nice people who read our story to want to know that.

Anna- bye now lobely ppl.


	12. Chapter 11

Anna- good grief it has been forever. I feel like an old lady now.

Kish- cuz u are one

Anna- that isn't very nice kish. I am the one who decides if you live or die in this fan fic.

Nina- be nice to poor kish. It isn't his fault that he is dim witted.

Kish- that isn't very nice. Either of you. Would u please lay off me.

Pudding- whee. I have missed yall so much. Na no da!

Anna- well story time. It might be short but it is something

Ichigo woke up in kish's arms. She couldn't believe that she had slept with him. It had felt so good though. And from what koneko had said, she didn't have too much time left on earth. Deep Blue planned to kill her. But she knew that first she had to have a baby. The thought scared her. Maybe her little Koneko had been conceived last night. She didn't doubt it. Pudding was a few months along with her baby. The little JJ. He was quite a little boy. She would have to make sure that Pudding was careful. She didn't want her to be sad when Ichigo died. Ichigo seemed resigned to her fate. After all, it was set in stone. Some one from the future had come back to tell her. It couldn't be avoided. Kish rolled over next to her. He was so warm she would miss him when she was gone. She knew she would. But nothing was ever perfect. Kish woke up and saw that Ichigo had been crying. He asked her what was wrong. "Nothing, I was just thinking about what will happed after I die."   
" I won't let you die. There is no way." Kish told her. Ichigo just smiled and kissed him.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Pudding had finally had her baby. He was named JJ after all. Pudding and tart were very happy. Ichigo was indeed pregnant from the time she had slept with Kish. She had an ultrasound to go to today to check on everything. She was starting to show. Everyone suspected that Zakuro was pregnant too but no one said anything. Things seemed to be going on their appointed path. Ichigo was still sad that she was going to die but at least she would have a baby to leave her legacy in. Koneko was still with them, getting to know the mother who had never been there for her. Kumiko, JJ, and Jean Pierre were coming and going between the present and the future. They had told Koneko's dad, the Kish from the future, what had been happening. Kish from the present wondered how his future self had carried on when his lover had died. Right now he knew that he would go crazy when Ichigo died. But so far there seemed to be no interference from Deep Blue. He seem to have vanished. No one knew what had happened to him.

Later that afternoon, in the doctors office

The doctor looked at Ichigo and similed. Ichigo smiled back, knowing that the baby inside her was her only chance to live on. But nothing in the world would prepare Ichigo, Kish, and Koneko (who just happened to be at the office waiting on the news of her past self). The doctor said, "well Miss. Momiya, it looks like you are having twins." Koneko looked shocked and even Kish seem to get what was happening. The three hurridly paid the doctor and left the office. Ichigo spoke first. " Koneko, did you have a twin brother or sister?" of course Koneko replied " no I never did." It seemed like the time flow had been altered. Ichigo was having a little girl, Koneko, but she was also having a little boy. This was unexpected. How would this affect the future? What the hell was going on?

Anna- sorry it is so short. But at least it proves that I haven't forgotten you lovely people who take the time to read my story. I will TRY to update my other fics in the next 2 weeks.

Kish- notice the key word. Try.

Anna- shut up kish.

Disclaimer- anna and nina do not own tmm. If they did then that would be so cool but they don't and they are still cool anyway.

Anna- peace my loves. I will return shortly.


End file.
